1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector having a shunt or switching contact.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Provision of shunt or switching contacts in electrical connectors is common for a wide range of applications. Examples of connectors with shunt terminals are disclosed in DE 29 03 896, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,888, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,311 and EP 678 938. There are certain applications where a particularly high reliability of the shunting contacts is required. For example, in automotive airbag or other safety systems, shunting contacts are provided for short circuiting the electrical leads connected to the detonator in order to prevent accidental ignition when connectors in the system are uncoupled (for example during maintenance). In applications where a particularly high reliability is required, it is typical to gold plate the contact surfaces between the shunting contacts and terminals. The adverse effects of corrosion deteriorating the contact surfaces is thus avoided. The gold plating layer is usually very thin in order to reduce costs. Insertion or removal of terminals in cavities of a connector housing may lead to damaging of the gold plated contact surfaces as they rub against the shunt contact.